


[Podfic] To Get to the Heart (You Have to Cut Through)

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But excuses are just excuses and the reality, well, the reality is that he can’t seem to stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Get to the Heart (You Have to Cut Through)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Get to the Heart (You Have to Cut Through)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25870) by xsaturated. 



Podfic of xsaturated's fic, found [here](http://unclefinstock.tumblr.com/post/13985464937/to-get-to-the-heart-glee-blaine-sebastian) and [here](http://xsaturated.livejournal.com/29895.html#cutid1).

Author Notes: AKA why I shouldn't write things at 1am. Written for [this](http://glee-angst-meme.livejournal.com/22143.html?thread=14943615#t14943615) prompt:  _As he sat in the audience, Sebastian had to convince himself over and over that he was just lusting after Blaine. After all, Sebastian Smythe does NOT fall in love._  This is what happens when I'm trying to break my writers block. It doesn't really follow my Seblaine head-canon, but whatever, whatever I do what I want. Title from "Heartlines" - Florence + The Machine.

Podfic Length: 00:07:26

[Listen/Stream](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j7qaah011l0402v/podfic_-_to_get_to_the_heart_\(you_have_to_cut_through\)_-_Copy.mp3)

[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j7qaah011l0402v/podfic_-_to_get_to_the_heart_\(you_have_to_cut_through\)_-_Copy.mp3) (6.81 MB, mp3)

Also found: [tumblr](http://sunshineblaine.tumblr.com/post/57892831323/podfic-to-get-to-the-heart-you-have-to-cut-through), [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1783917.html)


End file.
